


The Sweet Spot

by Catherine_Nightingale



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Guy Cares, Kinky, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Nightingale/pseuds/Catherine_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was very young, Guy of Gisborne knew that every person has a “sweet spot”, which, if touched, or stroked, or scratched, sends undeniable waves of pleasure through said person's body. This spot can be anywhere - on hands, arms, knees, neck, earlobes, and Guy was very good at finding such spots on his various partners, but…<br/>There's always a “but”, isn't there?<br/>He couldn't find one on Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello guys... erm... what do I say?  
> This is my first work in Robin Hood's fandom - I started the series a week ago, and it is SO cool. And gay (and Richard looks awesome in this black leather).
> 
> This is also my first work in English, so, if you see any mistakes, feel free to correct them. 
> 
> And yeah, I just love writing a big load of fluff about unfluffable at all men. I'll never stop :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^3^
> 
> Oh, and Merry Christmas, everyone!

Ever since he was very young, Guy of Gisborne knew that every person has a “sweet spot”, which, if touched, or stroked, or scratched, sends undeniable waves of pleasure through said person’s body. This spot can be anywhere - on hands, arms, knees, neck, earlobes, and Guy was very good at finding such spots on his various partners, but…  
There’s always a “but”, isn’t there?  
He couldn’t find one on Robin. Not that he tried much lately. But long ago, before they parted ways and after they realized that they are no longer kids, he did try. Well, no luck. Maybe, Robin was an exception even in this area. Still something in Guy’s mind was telling him, that he just didn’t search well enough. This thought tingled in his mind for a long time now.  
He hated not knowing.  
*  
Guy wasn’t sure, what amount of sheer dauntlessness it takes to boldly walk into the Sheriff’s private vault all alone. Maybe, it’s just Robin’s utter stupidity.  
Guy was furious. He was barely in time to talk Sheriff into postponing the execution, which, originally, was planned within an hour.  
So, now Guy was in the dungeons, sending the guards away and opening the cage. Robin was sitting on the floor, hands tied with leather straps behind his back. Guy stormed inside and grabbed handful of Robin’s hair, pulling the outlaw up and turning his head, so that they were face to face.  
"Are you out of your mind?!" he hissed into Robin’s face. "What were you thinking?!"  
Locksley winced and flinched, helplessly trying to get his hair out of Gisborne’s grasp, and, suddenly, Guy saw something new in those big green eyes.  
He let go of Robin’s hair, and the outlaw quickly licked his lips, as if going to say something, but Guy cut him off, slapping his face.  
"Shut up," he hissed again and kneeled down beside Robin, loosening ties around his wrists. "Those guards will be drunk within next two hours. Run, and try not to get caught."  
With this words Guy walked away, dropping a picklock on his way out. Something tingled in the back of his mind, but he ignored it.  
*  
Of course, Robin didn’t leave. When, a few hours later, Guy walked into his quarters, the outlaw was there, lovingly caressing his bow.  
"Mind if I ask why are you still here?" said Guy sardonically.  
"Just popped in to get me weapons," Robin responded with that cheeky smile, which turned on half of England. "I knew I would find them here."  
"‘Cause I took them out of Sheriff’s armory for you," Guy said mildly, properly closing the door.  
"Exactly!" now Robin was merrily tossing his short knife up and down. "Ouch!"  
A small cut appeared on his palm, and Robin dropped on the bed, licking his wound.  
"Shit!" he muttered trough gritted teeth.  
Guy suppressed an urge to roll his eyes and took a bottle of wine from the table.  
"Let me see," he sat down next to Robin. "You don’t want this to get infected."  
"Look who is the mother-hen now," half-mockingly said Robin, wincing, as Guy poured wine on his palm, and whimpered in a childish manner, green eyes gleaming. "Let go-o, it hurts!"  
A rare, genuine smile appeared on Guy’s lips.  
"Locksley, you’re still so stupid, " he let go of Robin’s hand and ruffled his hair - for the first time since they met.  
For a split second Robin’s shoulders tensed, his expression changed from pained to something else, and then it was all gone.  
Guy caught himself starring.  
"What was that?" Robin asked in a sternly normal voice.  
Yeah, Guy thought. That is what I’m going to find out.  
"Nothing," he said innocently, gently and very, very lightly caressing Robin’s scalp.  
The reaction he got was stunning. Robin shuddered, deeply, almost painfully, half-moan escaping his lips.  
"Stop it!" he whimpered  
"Stop what, exactly?" asked Guy almost soothingly, gently stroking Robin’s hair, and the famous outlaw, the Prince of Thieves, and King of the Poor started to melt at his touch.  
"All this," Robin answered, his breath quick, heart pounding loudly in the chest.  
"You don’t look like you want to stop," Guy purred, practically scratching his scalp, hard enough to hear him moan. "What’s the matter, Locksley? Like being a good pet?"  
"Gisborne, " Robin was almost panting. "I’m so gonna kill you."  
"‘Course, "Guy agreed, grabbing his hair and pulling, far from gently. "As soon as you are able to collect your limbs."  
"I hate you," Robin said, leaning and kissing him hungrily. Guy smiled into the kiss, and…  
Loud knock on the door.  
"Sir Gisborne!" called one of the guards from behind the door. "The prisoner has escaped!"  
"Yeah, definitely," with a smirk muttered Robin against Guy’s jaw. Gisborne shushed him, by grasping his hair once more.  
" Inform the Sheriff. I’ll be in a minute, "he answered loudly.  
Heavy footfalls. All gone.  
He turned his attention back to Robin. The outlaw licked his lips and said:  
"I’d better go," he slipped from Guy’s grasp and grabbed his weapons. "You don’t want to get caught with me in your room."  
Guy nodded, watching as Robin strapped his knife back to his thigh and bow and arrows - to his back.  
"You know, what’s the most fun, Gisborne?" he suddenly asked.  
"What?" Guy asked in return, brows raised.  
Locksley turned to him, green eyes gleaming with mischief. He leaned so close, that Guy could see the tiny scar on his chin.  
"That you like being a pet too," he whispered and captured Guy’s lips, his hand sneaking to the nape of Guy’s neck and scratching it a little bit too hard.  
Guy let out a shaky breath, pleasure running through his veins.  
"Go," he managed, even trying to sound generally annoyed. "Before you get caught and have us both killed."  
Robin smiled, no, smirked at that and was gone. Left alone, Guy smiled to himself before getting up.  
Well, his outlaw had his own sweet spot after all.


End file.
